Crossroads of destiny, but different!
by C-artist
Summary: Every Zutaralover wishes this episode was different, so here is one that I hope you will love. Finally they come together! Zutara I'm sorry for the out of character, but I had to make a short one and than it became rash.


Crossroads of destiny (what should had happened from the part Katara offered to heal Zuko's scar)

"I can heal it." She offered.

"How, it's probably too old and too deep?!" he replied. She grabbed under her robe and took a pendant out.

"This pendant holds water from the spiritual place on the North Pole. It can be used to heal special wounds like your scar." She explained and walked over to stand in front of him.

She looked at him with asking eyes and he nodded. So she placed her hand on his scar to examine it. But then Aang and Iroh broke through the wall and Katara released Zuko so they could turn to them. But it wasn't fast enough...Aang saw it.

"KATARA!" He yelled and threw a wind at Zuko, but Katara jumped in front of him.

"Aang, hold it!" She yelled. Then she took her canteen and bended the water to set Aang stuck in ice so he won't be able to do anything.

"Katara, what are you-" but his teeth chattered too much of the cold and he couldn't speak any further.

Katara knew that Iroh wouldn't do anything, because he wanted his nephew to be close to a girl. So she walked over to Zuko.

"So where were we?" she asked, but when she get closer, he walked backwards.

"It's n- not that important."

He was getting nervous about the situation, but he couldn't escape, because he stood against the wall so he couldn't reject her anymore. Again she placed her hand on his scar and examined it, while he closed his eyes. Then she picked up her pendant and looked at Zuko. He had opened his eyes and held a hand at his scar.

"You haven't healed it? He asked.

"Are you sure about it?" she asked.

"When you say that you can heal it, I'm sure." He replied and she opened the pendant.

"Then close your eyes again." He nodded and she bended the water out of the pendant and brought it to his scar.

Her hand touched his skin and it began to heal. When she removed her hand, he opened his eyes and again brought his hand to his face where the scar used to be.

"It's healed, you've healed it!" he whispered.

"…" She nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you…"

"You don't need to. You gave me your trust, that's enough." She said, but he didn't heard it, because he was trapped in memories...a memory of his mother:

He sat down on his futon and his mother bandaged his knee.

"Zuko, dear. Next time you go and play, be a bit more careful." He nodded and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. When she was done he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he skipped out of the room and his mother smiled.

Back to real life, he looked at Katara.

"Thank you!" he hesitated but after a few seconds he grabbed her gentle by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek (Aang was looking in disgust, because he thought he was going to kiss her on her lips, but sighed in relief when they didn't _'thank goodness!')_.

"You're welcome." She replied lightly blushing. Then he realized what he was doing and became deep red of shame.

"S- sorry" he whispered soft.

"You don't have to be sorry, really." She wanted to hug him, but didn't, they were supposed to be enemies.

"I don't know what came over me." He said scratching the back of his head thinking. 'Yes I do, it was that memory.'

"I said, it doesn't matter!" she couldn't resist it any longer and hugged him, something she wanted for a long time...since she secretly fell in love with him.

He was in shock, but enjoyed it,so he wrapped his arms around her. Aang was angry, he loved her and now she was hugging Zuko, his ENEMY! He didn't felt the cold any longer and called out her name. She looked at him and began to laugh.

"Release me from the ice!" he demanded.

"I will but just don't attack Zuko!" she replied.

"I- I promise!" he obeyed disappointed and Katara turned the ice into water. Aang fell on the ground and looked at Zuko and Katara in disbelief.

Katara turned back to Zuko.

"You've changed, Zuko." She said.

"Positive or negative?" He asked.

"Idiot, of course it's positive! Why would I be so close to you if I would hate you?"

"I think you're right, Katara," he whispered in her ear, "Thank you!"

" You're welcome." And she looked at him and he looked at her, " you're the one for me, Zuko, I love you!" Then their lips met softly as if anxious, but they felt the other approved it and kissed for a long time. He pulled her away softly and hugged her one time more and released her after whispering another thank you.

Iroh looked at them and was thinking of how many grandchildren he would get and grinned at the though. He know he must wait, because they weren't that far, but he also know that they were made for each other (oh yeah! the wisdom of opposites attract!) so there was hope.

Aang was hiding in the tunnel so he didn't see Zuko. But because it was so quiet he heard them kissing and at that though he vomit. When he was done, he called out,

"Katara, can we please can go, I'm sick!" he heard her running towards him and felt a hand at his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"A little but it can be better." He replied.

"Okay, we're going, Zuko, Iroh, are you guys coming with us?" she yelled.

"Of course, Lady Katara!" yelled Iroh back.

In a minute they were by Katara and Aang. Zuko walked close to Katara as the other two led the group, Aang didn't want to see them and walked in front of the group with Iroh because he knew the way.

"Do you guys wants to join or group?" Katara asked curiously.

"Yeah, like I can resist being without you!" Zuko growled.

"Can you make tea, Lady Katara?" Iroh asked.

"Maybe, I will try." She replied.

"Then we join the group!" Said Iroh.

"Aang, did you heard that, now you can learn fire bending!" She said.

"I heard it, but I prefer Jeong-Jeong, why did he disappear?!" he muttered.

"Who said we'll teach him fire bending?" Zuko roared.

"He has to learn it, so when you join or group you can do it." She explained.

They were quiet till they reached the exit, but in the cave, Azula came down.

"Zuzu, w- where are you! They broke out! Guards, search for them!" she demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the guards obeyed and started to search.

When they were out of the tunnel, Toph and Sokka ran to then.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES ZUKO HERE!" Yelled Sokka.

"Sokka please, quiet down a bit!" Katara replied.

"NO, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ISO CLOSE TO HIM?" He pulled Katara away from Zuko, but she pulled him off.

"SOKKA, LISTEN HE'S CHANGED AND I LOVE HIM!" she yelled at him.

"YOU LOVE HIM! HOW CAN YOU LOVE THE ENEMY!" he yelled.

"You must learn to live with it, because they are joining or group!" she said.

"WHAT!" and then Sokka passed out.

"Now he's quiet!" Toph stated.

They laughed.

"Quick, we must hide, they found out that you're broke out! And now they are coming through the tunnel!" Toph said.

"You're right, let's go to Appa!" Aang replied.

They ran to Appa and jumped on his back and then they rose up and flew away. Katara and Zuko sat next to each other and Toph took care of Sokka, Iroh was watching the landscape and Aang had the reins.

At the same time Azula was pissed off, because the guards didn't find them. Not that she quited searching for them, but she didn't had a clue to start with, so she just locked herself up in the palace. Only one guard had seen them fly away, but he didn't tell her and leave her with a miracle.

End.


End file.
